


Sunshine.

by Dumefan



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: Miriam finds a sad bard.





	Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine camly told me that the creator of wandersong canonically uses they/them pronounce for Kiwi. I did not know, but i will start using those if i write more fic about them. I have a few fics were i use he/him for kiwi. I will rewrite them if you guys ask me to.

It was a sunny day here in Langtree, but the mood couldnt be more dower. Miriam sat under the big oak known as the spirit tree with a weeping kiwi on her lap. She was more than worried for her dearest friend. They had been sad before, sure. But never flat out crying. Atleast, not around her.

She was on her way to Langtree to meet the bard when she heard whimpering from behind the mighty oak.   
Miriam was absolutely shocked to find kiwi, quietly crying to themselves under the spirit tree.  
When they noticed her, they quickly wiped away their tears and tried to brush it off as nothing. Trying their best to keep a false smile on their face. Miriam simply sat down beside them and placed a hand on their shoulder, gently telling them that it was ok. Slowly their fake smile went away as they started to cry once again, hugging miriam close to themselves.

And here she was, under the spirit tree. With a sad bard resting on her lap as she calmy used her claws to stroke their hair. She tried her best to comfort her friend, as she wrecked her brain for ideas. One idea did spring to mind. It was risky, but could do the trick. She looked around herself, scouting the area to make sure no one else was around to witness this.

"y- you are my sunshine, my only sunshine"  
She started to sing gently, slowly gaining the bards attention as they looked up.  
"you make me happy when skies are gray."  
They could not break their gaze from her as their tears seemed to slowly stop flowing. Ignoring their stare, miriam continued.  
"you'll never know dear, how much i.."  
She started to blush slightly, focusing her look on another tree.  
".. Love you. So please dont take my sunshine away."  
She finished. Looking down at the bard. She was greeted with a smile, tears all gone. Kiwi leapt up and hugged the witch.  
" Thank you, miriam. I really needed that."  
She simlpy hugged them back, smiling herself. Happy that her best bud wasnt sad anymore.  
" dont mention it."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mighty's comic.  
> You can find it here:  
> https://mightykaijublood.tumblr.com/post/183505537451/you-dont-love-someone-for-their-looks-or-their


End file.
